This Project serves as the capstone of the CSU-RISE Program. It sets a goal of producing a cumulative increase in the numbers of CSU science degree recipients making the transition to biomedical doctoral programs by achieving and maintaining a level of four or five graduates per year going on to Ph. D. programs in the biomedical sciences. This will represent a four-fold increase above the average level for the ten-year period prior to the funding of the MBRS-RISE Program. Further, this project, in concert with the other projects in this Program, will strive to improve the level of preparation of CSU graduates for advanced biomedical research. The GRASP project activities include: (i) meetings of GRASP Committee composed of interested faculty, (ii) maintenance of annual calendars of activities and timetables for students to develop and file graduate school applications, (iii) student resume workshops, (iv) GRE preparation workshops, (v) development and updating lists of suitable graduate departments and the maintenance of liaisons with graduate schools, and (vi) feedback from alumni in graduate schools to correct any deficiencies in graduate-school preparation or curriculum.